Missing Scene from Mabus
by irish
Summary: Ever wonder how the clone got dressed in the episode Mabus? Read on and find out!


Missing Scene from Mabus   
  
This piece of literary work arose out of a challenge laid down by Holly C in the Yahoo First Wavefic group a while ago.   
  
Usual disclaimers apply. But if you are looking for one here it is. All characters are the property of Chris Brancato, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola.   
  
Also this piece is not intended to offend those people mentioned in it (LOL).   
  
Archive - your kidding right?   
  
*****   
  
Cade stared at the clone wondering what he was going to with it. He hadn't much time. It wouldn't be too long before the Gua realised that the fire was set deliberately and they would discover that there was an intruder in the camp. He knew Cain was about as he could hear Cain ridiculing the others about the fire.   
He had to get the clone dressed and out of there. He would not let them download their Leader into the clone. If kidnapping the clone stopped the First Wave even for a little time then that was he was going to do.   
He opened the chamber which housed the clone. The sound of pressure being released when the chamber opened made Cade jump. He took a deep breath and swore to himself.   
The clone opened his eyes again and stared at Cade. Cade felt chills crawling up his spine as he held the gaze with the Clone. There was emptiness in the expressionless blue eyes. It was like he was staring into himself but not. The clone had no life in his eyes. Cade could hear noises outside and began to work fast at unbuckling the restraints that held the Clone unto the silver table.   
The Clone sat up suddenly making Cade jump again. The clone blinked again. He opened his mouth a little bit as if he was about to speak but nothing came out. He had to get the clone dressed and out of there fast.   
"Trust Holly to come up with this challenge" he muttered to himself, "And damn irish for taking it up," he said out loud   
"Did I hear my name being taken in vain?" a voice said   
Cade swung around to see who was speaking. He saw the fan who called herself irishwavefan standing behind him.   
"irish, what are you doing here?" he asked.   
"I'm writing this so I decided I would write myself in," replied irish.   
"Well if you are writing this then write a way out," he said but realised that irish wasn't listening to him. She was staring at the Clone. Cade noticed that irish's eyes (geddit LOL) were staring down at what was below the Clone's waist.   
"Jaysus!" exclaimed irish, "I didn't know the Gua made those in large sizes!"   
"irish!!"exclaimed Cade. Before he could admonish her for being so crude they heard footsteps. Cade grabbed irish and they hid behind the chamber. Irish could smell his aftershave and was feeling quite faint. She wondered if she should tell him about the dream she had about him the other night but decided it wasn't the right time.   
The door opened and a figure in white walked in. Cade gasped when he recognised the person.   
"It's Holly," he said.   
"How do you know?" asked irish peeping over the chamber.   
"She wrote me and Eddie into the steam room," grumbled Cade ignoring the giggles coming from beside him.   
"Are you sure she's not a Gua?" asked irish.   
"Yep," replied Cade   
"Hellooo," Holly said looking around the room and seeing the Clone.   
Cade stood up. "Hi there," he said.   
Holly stared at Cade feeling quite faint at seeing her hero in stereo.   
"I came to check up on why you haven't got that clone dressed yet. I set that challenge over a month ago," she said.   
"I'm getting to it. I got distracted," replied Cade.   
"OH. Who?" she asked.   
irish jumped up and made Holly jump as well.   
"What are you doing here?" Holly asked.   
"I'm writing this," replied irish but noticed that Holly's eyes had wandered over to the Clone and was staring at what was below the Clone's waist.   
"Holy God!" she exclaimed wondering if she could somehow get that Clone out without irish noticing.   
"We have to get it dressed," Cade said as the two broke into giggles.   
"I wonder what we can put on it," said irish.   
"I think he would look great in a Tuxedo," replied Holly.   
"Not practical," replied irish kicking herself that she always thought of practicalities.   
"Hey do you know what?" continued irish. "if we could get another orb we could have two Cade's"   
"Where are we going to get another orb from?" asked Holly looking at irish as if she was mad.   
"I'm the keeper of Joshua's orb over at Jesikangel's place," replied irish.   
"Have you got it with you?" asked Holly.   
"UM No,"   
"So what are you going to do, magic yourself over to Ireland to get it," Holly said in annoyance   
"NO, I can write it in," replied irish digging into her pocket and taking out the silver orb.   
Cade watched the two and wondered what they were going to do next.   
He looked around for some clothing and found a t-shirt and jeans. "Put these on the clone," he said.   
"Cade, will you give us a hand?" asked Holly batting her eyelashes at him.   
"Haven't you ever dressed a baby? It's probably just like that," Cade said in irritation.   
"Now you are angry with us," replied irish as she and Holly struggled to put the T-shirt on the Clone. Irish wanted to put his shoes and socks on but Cade wouldn't let her. Keeping his eyes averted from the Clone's parts he struggled to put them on.   
"Does anyone fancy a pint?" asked irish.   
"yeah and afterwards we can go Elfbowling," replied Holly.   
"Good idea. I want to get that Elf that keeps jumping out of the way," replied irish.   
"Are you coming Cade," asked Holly.   
"I would love to join you ladies but I have things to do," replied Cade.   
"Ok, see you then," replied the girls.   
Cade turned around to look at the clone and decided that maybe he would go for a pint after all but noticed that the girls had disappeared.   
He stood in the middle of the room wondering if all that had occurred had been a massive hallucination or been for real.   
  
Further Disclaimer - Irishwavefan and Holly belong to themselves.


End file.
